There is an image forming apparatus which conveys a sheet-like medium (hereinafter collectively referred to as “sheet”) such as paper and meanwhile forms an image on the sheet. The image forming apparatus is provided with a sheet housing section for housing a plurality of sheets for each size. Sheets with a plurality of different sizes can be housed in the sheet housing section. The sheets of any size of the plurality of sizes can be housed in the sheet housing section.
The image forming apparatus takes a sheet of a requested size out from the sheet housing section. The image forming apparatus forms an i age on the taken out sheet.
For example, there is an image forming apparatus which detects the size of the sheet housed in the sheet housing section based on the detection result of a plurality of detection switches arranged inside the sheet housing section. A number (corresponding to the lengths of the sides of the sheets housed in the sheet housing section) of detection switches are arranged in the sheet housing section. Thus, there is a case in which a plurality of detection switches are arranged, and therefore, it is necessary to arrange a wiring harness bundling the electric wires from each detection switch.